Dancing In The Moonlight
by miisfxrtune
Summary: Adrien is at one of his fathers parties and spots Ladybug looking down at the party through the skylight. Rated T for mild language *one shot*


**A/N: I was literally in the shower when I thought of this one-shot lol. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Dancing In The Moonlight**

Adrien never really enjoyed going to the parties or galas or other events his father always dragged him along to. He was almost always the only kid there, and always found himself bored out of his mind as he watched his father speak with his business associates as well as his friends -if he could even call them friends- about things concerning his company and brand and blah, blah, blah.

In all honesty, Adrien wasn't even completely sure _why_ his father always brought him along to these shindigs. It was a rare occasion that Chloé would be there and attached to his hip the entire night, and as uncomfortable as it made the model, at least it gave him someone his own age to talk to. However, tonight was not one of those nights where his childhood friend was in attendance. So, Adrien walked aimlessly around the party with his father being introduced to even more people he had no idea his father was even acquainted with. For a man who seemingly never left the house, he sure knew a lot of people.

He excused himself to go get a glass of punch, and his father only nodded and waved him away without even looking in his direction as he continued to talk about his upcoming spring collection with someone from the marketing team. Adrien just sighed and made his way slowly across the ballroom to the punch and snack table. He turned and leaned slightly on the table as he took a drink of his punch, eyes scanning the many people in attendance as they chatted aimlessly with one another. Adrien never really understood what the reasoning behind these parties were. There wasn't really a point to them other than to dress up and brag to your competition about how successful you are. Was that really the only reason anybody ever came to these parties? To shove their accomplishments in other people's faces?

Causing other people to get jealous and possibly angry all for the sake of a good laugh was definitely an akuma buffet, and realizing this put Adrien on high alert. Looking to see if anybody so much as had the _slightest _of frowns on their faces. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw nobody seemed to be visibly upset or bothered, but still kept his guard up just in case.

He spared a glance up at the big skylight above the ballroom to see the moon shining brightly in the night sky, then did a double take and choked on his punch. Because sitting up on the skylight, just barely peeking out of the shadows with a somber look on her face...was Ladybug. Adrien wiped the punch from his chin with a napkin and looked back up at the skylight with wide eyes. What was Ladybug doing here? And why did she look so sad?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Plagg pipped up from his suit pocket. "Transform and go see what's wrong with her!"

"Jesus, Plagg, be quiet." Adrien hissed at his Kwami, quickly turning to face away from people and look down at his pocket where Plagg resided.

"Oh please, nobody heard me." Plagg scoffed. "They're all too busy bragging about how many zeroes they can write on a check."

"Yeah, I'll give you that one." Adrien said, and set his cup down on the table before leaving the ballroom to head down the hall where the bathrooms were located. He entered the mens bathroom, and after making sure nobody else was in there, he transformed into his superhero alter ego and exited through the bathroom window. He used his staff to launch himself up onto the roof and made his way silently towards the skylight. He stopped a foot behind her, and then broke the silence.

"Fancy meeting you here, bugaboo." He greeted slyly, and she yelped in surprise as she shot up to her feet and whirled around on her heels to face him.

"Cat Noir?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again and turned back around. She returned to her sitting position, and hugged her knees to her chest. Cat Noir walked over and sat down beside her.

"Why the sad face?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Okay," He said. "So, were you like, invited to this party or something?" That got her laugh, albeit humorlessly.

"Oh no." She said. "I could never be invited to a party like this. Hell, I don't even _belong_ at a party like this."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because _I_, Cat Noir," Ladybug sighed. "Am a commoner. I don't come from..._money_ or..._famous parents_ or anything like that. I can only _dream_ of being invited to a party hosted by Gabriel Agreste. Someone like me with my background can try as hard as possible to make it in the fashion industry, but...you know what? Never mind. I shouldn't even be telling you this."

A silence descended upon them as they both looked down at the people below. Talking and laughing the night away.

"You're into fashion?" He asked after a moment, and she looked over at him. She blinked a couple times before nodding.

"Uh, yeah." She said uncertainly. "I...like to design stuff."

"Really?" He asked, and she only nodded. "What are your favorite things to design?"

She looked slightly surprised at his sudden interest in her designing, but answered anyway. "Uh, I...I guess if I had to pick I would say...dresses? They're the most fun to design, I guess. They are a real bitch to actually make, though."

"You actually take the time to bring your designs to life?" He asked, and again only got a nod in return. "You should let me see some of them one day."

She smiled and hummed lightly. "Maybe one day." Was all she said.

"So, what makes you think 'someone with your background' could never make it in the fashion industry?" He asked her, and she sighed.

"I don't know..._everything_?" She said. "I'm _told_ that my designs are good and it's not that I think they aren't, it's just...actual designers are harsher with their critiques than friends and family are. That, and like I said before I don't come form much. My parents have to work harder than they should to be able to afford the supplies I need. I love them for supporting me, but fabrics aren't cheap, you know?"

"Yeah..." He replied, trailing off. The silence returned between them, and Ladybug looked down at the party attendants longingly. Wishing that maybe some day she could be one of them.

"You know, these parties aren't as fun as they seem?" He asked after a moment, and she looked up from the party guests to meet his gaze. "Or at least from _my_ experience they aren't. All anybody ever does is talk about how much money they have and drink so much expensive champagne they can't even walk straight when the party is over."

"You've been to one of Gabriel Agreste's parties?" She asked, and he chuckled while nodding.

"I've been to _all_ of them." He told her. "I was actually down there bored out of my mind when I saw you out here."

"Oh my god, Cat Noir, I am _so _sorry." She said. "I was saying so many things about-"

"Hey, it's okay." He assured her. "I took no offense, I promise. Besides, you're not totally wrong. People are harsh in this industry."

"I'm still sorry." She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He told her. "But hey, I can be your connection in the fashion industry if you ever need one."

She giggled lightly and shoved him playfully. "I'll be sure to remember that." She said.

"Hey, LB?" He asked, and she hummed in reply. "I think you could make it. In the fashion industry, I mean. I don't think anybody could say a bad thing about your designs."

"You haven't even seen any of them." She giggled.

"Don't need to." He said. "I just know they're amazing."

"Silly kitty." She said, shaking her head and looking back down at the party. Slow music began to play below and the partygoers began to dance. Cat Noir stood up and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" He asked, and she looked up at him in slight surprise before snorting and slapping her hand into his. He pulled her to her feet with ease and placed his hands on either side of her waist while she clasped her hands together at the nape of his neck. They began to sway back and forth to the music, the moon shining brightly upon them.

"You're quite the dancer, kitty." She said with a grin.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet, bugaboo." He told her. He grabbed one of her hands and twirled her around in a circle, causing her to giggle. Then, he brought her to his body so her back was pressed against his chest and then twirled her off to the side. He began twirling her back towards him, and then wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a dip. She giggled as he brought her back up to face him, a smile etched on his face as they continued to dance.

"Alright, I'll give it to you." She said, her blue eyes twinkling. "You've got moves."

"I can say the same about you." He told her, and she laughed.

"Would you believe me if I told you outside of the suit I am the _clumsiest_ human being on the face of the planet?" She asked.

"You? Clumsy? _Never_." He said in mock surprise and they laughed together.

"I'm _serious_." She told him. "I am such a klutz, I've tripped over literal _air_ before. I'm not always so graceful."

"I believe you." He said chuckling. "I was just thinking about the day we fought Reverser." She groaned aloud and he laughed.

"That was _awful_." She said. "Definitely one of my least favorite akumas."

"You have _favorites_?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"You _don't_?" She asked, raising a suggestive brow at him.

"Touché." He said, and they both laughed lightly.

"You know I don't think you and I have ever talked like this before." She said as their laughter died down.

"Well, normally when we talk its because there's an akuma wreaking havoc in the city." He reminded her. "We've never really had time to talk like this."

She hummed. "It's nice." She said.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed, smiling down at her, and a comfortable silence fell upon them as they listened to the soft music coming from below and continued to dance. Ladybug unclasped her hands from behind his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist, then leaned down to lay her head on his shoulder. Cat Noir's breath hitched slightly in his throat, but he composed himself quickly and hugged her tight against him as they continued to sway back and forth.

Ladybug could hear his erratic heart beat from where her head was placed, and she'd be lying if she said her heart wasn't beating just as fast. She hadn't ever really seen this side of her partner, but whenever she did, her heart always went crazy. She liked this side of him. Not that she wasn't fond of his usual goofy side, because she was, but she really liked this sweet, almost sensitive side of him, and she wished he would show it to her more often. She felt Cat Noir rest his chin on her head and she stiffened for a moment, but quickly relaxed and sighed in content against him. He was warm, she realized.

They continued to sway back and forth in the moonlight until the song came to an end. The music faded away, and the pair reluctantly pulled away from one another. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, seemingly getting lost in each others gaze.

"I uh," Cat Noir cleared his throat. "I should probably go back in there before my father notices I'm gone."

"Uh, y-yeah." Ladybug blinked, turning her face to the side so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I'll...see you later, then." He said, and began to walk away.

"Cat Noir?" She called out, grabbing on his tail to stop him. He hummed in reply as he turned back to face her. She dropped his tail from her grasp and slowly walked up to him. His breath caught in his throat as she reached up to brush some of his hair away from his eyes and then slid down to cup his face. Hesitantly, she got up on her tip toes and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips.

She pulled away and smiled up at him, this time not hiding her blush as he looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She thanked him quietly. He blinked a few times to compose himself.

"I-it was the least I could do." He stuttered out, causing her to giggle a little.

"Goodnight, kitty." She said, smiling warmly at him.

He smiled warmly back at her. "Goodnight, m'lady." He said.

The two heroes waved goodbye to each other, and then Ladybug zipped away on her yoyo while Cat Noir made his way back to the party. The kiss on permanent replay in both of their heads for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? I'm a sucker for Ladynoir fluff.**

**Leave a review maybe?**

**~Charlotte **


End file.
